Barnaby Bram Remington Hopper
Barnaby Bram Remington Hopper is an earth politician and former brigadier general from the United Earth Ground Forces who has served as Minister of Defence since 2491. Early life and education Barnaby was born on the 5th of November 2441 in Birmingham, England to an English father and Danish mother. In 2455, the young Barnaby was accepted to the Young Welsh School of Officers and graduated in 2459. Barnaby graduated from Jefersons Tank and Dragoon School in 2464 with high honours. Military career After graduating, the young Barnaby became a cavalry platoon officer of "Platoon 8 of C Troop, 863rd Cavalry Squadron" according to his biography. In 2467, Barnaby was promoted to the commander of C Troop, 863rd Cavalry Squadron. In 2470, C Troop took part in an operation that involved clearing out VLA and bandit encampments in the Velvet Plains on the colony of Victoria. It was this successful operation, that made him the commander of the 863rd Cavalry Squadron. On the 7th of June, 2472, Barnaby was involved in a car crash, when a 2430 Jovian Sports Car, crashed into his car when its A.I had a system crash. The 863rd Cavalry Squadron was one of the first units that landed on the former colony of Janus in response to the Day of the Black Sun terrorist attack on the Aquila City. Barnaby commanded the squadron throughout the first five years of the war, fighting in many battles, such as the Siege of Markova. Barnaby was later made commander of the 1231st Armoured Brigade. Barnaby continued to lead the brigade up until he was promoted to brigadier general, where he decided to be transferred to the Federal Fire Services. Commissioner of the London Fire Brigade In 2483, he was made commissioner of the London Fire Brigade where he made many changes that had changed how the Fire Brigade functioned. These changes had led him to gain a prominent standing in the political world. In 2485, he decided to retire from his position as Commissioner of the London Fire Brigade. Emergency Situations Commissioner In 2486, he was appointed the head of the Emergency Situations Commissary by former president Shinju Kouji. He became popular with his hands-on management style and his quick and efficient handling of emergencies, such as floods, earthquakes, fires, and terrorist attacks. In 2489, he was awarded the Federation's most prestigious state award - Hero of the Federation. Minister of Defence On the 15th of February, Barnaby was appointed Minister of Defence when Fairclough was inaugurated as President of the United Earth Federation. According to the Presidential Spokesperson, Fairclough wanted someone who could make the effort against the Colonial Insurgency into a quick and efficient anti-terror campaign. On the 17th of February, 2491, the minister decided to turn the handling of the War on Janus into the role of the Janus Defence Forces the Earth forces and would focus more on special forces operation and air support. In August 2492, Barnaby announced that all divisions and naval group formations will be on a readiness level from * Red (100% of subordinate units are deployable) * Blue (50 to 99% of units are deployable) * Green (Reserve) * Yellow (Currently being formed) * Purple (Unactive) In September 2492, Barnaby announced that 250 divisions out the _ of the Ground Forces and its subunits from now on will be on Level Red. Career